This invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning a burner of a gas range, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for cleaning a gas range burner in which food oils and particulates on the burner are removed via slow incineration.
When food is heated over a burner on a gas range, food oils and particulates often splatter onto the burner being used and the other exposed burners that are not in use. Subsequent use of the burners causes the food oils and particulates to be carbonized on the burners, thus resulting in burner discoloration. As the gas range continues to be used, additional food oils and particulates accumulate on the burners and are carbonized during the subsequent use of the burners. As a result, unless the burners are regularly cleaned, a relatively thick carbonized coating builds up on the burners which is difficult if not impossible to remove, thus preventing the burners from being restored to their original clean appearance.
Manufacturers of gas ranges provide methods of cleaning the range burners; however, these methods are often detailed, cumbersome and messy procedures, which may include scrubbing the burners with detergents, abrasives, and the like. As a result, regular cleaning of the burners is discouraged, and the carbonized coating due to food oils and particulates is allowed to build up until it permanently discolors the burners, thus preventing restoration of the burners to their original appearance, regardless of the cleaning method used.